


All The Time I Need You | To Stay For A While Now | Pull Me Close

by Lutrosis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carrying, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Rey Needs A Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutrosis/pseuds/Lutrosis
Summary: Rey keeps falling asleep in the living room when she's watching TV or hanging out with her roommate Ben. He carries her to her room and tucks her into bed. After several weeks, Rey sleepily admits she does this on purpose. No one ever tucked her in when she was a child.Based on a prompt from @reylo_prompts
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	All The Time I Need You | To Stay For A While Now | Pull Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sitting in my word-document for quite some time and I finally decided to write it - so here it is.
> 
> The title is borrowed from the song 'Now You're A Home' by Christian Reindl featuring Ruuth.

Three months after Rey had moved into Poe’s old room, it happened for the first time. Ben had cooked for them – a delicious pasta dish, that his grandma had always made him – and then they had decided to watch a movie together. Paterson was on both their watchlist for quite some time and they finally wanted to watch it. The softness of the story, as well as its gentle pacing, and the obvious love between Laura and Paterson lulled Rey, caught in her post-meal bliss, to sleep.

Many traits stemming from her childhood experiences in the foster system as well as living with and working for Plutt, had stayed with her through the few years of adult life she had behind her. One of them was her light sleep. Therefore, she immediately woke up, when she was lifted from the couch into the air, but stilled again, when she was enveloped by Ben’s familiar scent of wood and earth.

He didn’t seem to notice, that she wasn’t asleep anymore. He carried her across their living room into the hallway that led to her room. Rey felt safe in his arms. One of them was under her knees, while the other was around her shoulders, her head leaned against his chest, right under his head. His warmth seeped through his shirt and seemed to fill a hidden, empty space deep within her, that she never knew needed to be filled.

When they stopped next to her bed, he slowly bent his knees to grasp and pull back her blanket, without letting go of her, then he cautiously laid her down, his hands never touching her anywhere indecent. First were her legs, then he supported her head, while he positioned her comfortably on her bed. As soon as he was content, he put her blanket over her, snuggly tucking her in. Rey nearly forgot how to breathe, overwhelmed by what was happening, a weird mix of emotions swirling inside of her, while trying her best to not alert to Ben, that she was awake.

Before leaving her room again, he lingered beside her, then she heard a quiet murmur of “Goodnight Rey. Sweet dreams.” His deep voice and the gentleness in it letting butterflies swirl in her stomach. Rey’s eyes shot open when she heard the door close. Thoughts and emotions racing through her mind. She tried to decipher everything that was going through her head.

She definitely liked what had happened, a feeling of safety and of coming home had enveloped her, while she was secured in his arms. Feeling him tuck her in had loosened an ache in her, that she hadn’t realized was bothering her. A tear left her eye. She had never imagined what it may feel like being hold by Ben. They had a few hiccups, when they had first met but got over them after they realized they had a few similar friends – Poe and Rose – and got to know each other better.

Rey never really let herself imagine becoming too close with other people – and she especially refused thinking about dating people. She wanted to focus on her studies, building a steadfast ground to build her life and future upon – never having to experience hunger and loss again, of that she had more than enough memories.

Obviously, she had noticed how attractive Ben was, but every time her thoughts strayed into the realm of imagine something happening between them, that transcended the realm of friendship, she stopped that. She was extremely mindful of not touching him more than was acceptable with friends. But here and there little cracks in her resolve had opened. She had shared small bits of her past with him, she let him cook for her, gave up a little bit of her autonomy, which she usually fiercely protected.

Rey felt like Ben understood her, he never shamed or pitied her, but instead engaged her from a point of acknowledgment and compassion. She didn’t truly treat their shared apartment as her home, but it was more of a home for her than any place she had stayed before. Ben and Rey had developed a routine in living together, their lives and living space intertwining

And now a new tier was reached. Knowing what it felt like, being tucked in by Ben made Rey wish it would happen again – and again and again. How could she ever go to bed without being gently put there again? How could she forget the feeling of his arms around her? How could she un-hear his gentle goodnight?

These thoughts should make her afraid, normally they would have her run for the hills, completely distance herself from others, but this time, neither of these reactions were on her mind, instead, she fell asleep again planning on how she could initiate a repetition of this evening.

* * *

Rey had to wait two evenings, where she went to bed alone. Both times Ben had left too early for her to pretend to fall asleep and she didn’t really want to spend the night on the couch waiting if Ben would maybe check if she was in her bed. She had definitely slept on surfaces more uncomfortable than their couch, but if she had a comfy bed, she would definitely use it.

But this evening, Ben was sitting at their kitchen table studying, while Rey was reading on their couch. Slowly she laid down, let her eyes fall close, and waited if Ben would carry her to bed again. She was good at waiting, but when roughly half an hour was over, she thought about going to bed on her own. She decided to wait a little bit longer when she heard the chair scraping over the floor.

“Rey?” she heard Ben’s low voice, seemingly trying not to wake her up should she have fallen asleep. Then big feet could be heard wandering towards her. When they stopped beside her, Rey heard a light chuckle. Ben continued to speak to her but was careful to be silent to not wake her up. “Come on, sweetheart. The sofa can’t be that comfortable.”

Rey felt Ben crouching next to her, then an arm cautiously moved beneath her knees and another went behind her back, his muscles tensed, and then she was lifted into the air. Slowly Ben arranged her securely in his arms, her head falling against his shoulder as if it belonged there.

There was his smell again, slowly filling her nostrils and wandering through her body. His warmth seeping into her, gathering and coiling in her stomach, from where it was laying itself like a blanket around her. Rey felt small Ben’s strong arms, she felt cared for and instinctively searched out more contact with his body.

Ben stopped and Rey feared he noticed, that she wasn’t asleep. She focused on continuing to breathe calmly and not tensing her arms, which laid on her stomach. Seemingly assuming her asleep, Ben continued his way into her room.

Rey had replayed the memory of the last time he tucked her in so often, that she knew what would follow their entrance into her room. Like last time, Ben perched down to draw back her blanket – Rey made a note in her mind to do that for him next time, so he wouldn’t have to do it while carrying her in his arms. Then she felt herself be lowered onto her bed. First, her legs made contact with the smooth surface, then the hand, that was there wandering to her head and gently holding the back of it, while her upper body was laid down.

Rey realized, that if she would open her eyes right now, Ben’s head must be directly above hers – and it wasn't easy to defeat the temptation, but she feared the consequences too much to give in. Slowly Ben removed his hands from her and pulled her blanket around her, making sure she was comfortable and secured. And finally, he whispered again. “Goodnight Rey, sweet dreams.”

When she heard the door close, a smile formed on Rey’s lips and she giggled, delighted by the success of her plan. Being carried and tucked in by Ben was the most wonderful experience she ever had. She basked in the memories of what had happened just now. All the sensations were still fresh in her memories.

Staring into the darkness of her room, totally relaxed, she didn’t catch on her mind wandering into forbidden territories. Evenings of Ben carrying her to bed strung together, slowly changing. Ben caressing the back of her head when he was securing it while laying her down. Ben kissing her forehead before leaving. Rey not having to pretend to fall asleep to be carried to bed. Ben kissing her lips instead of her forehead. Rey kissing him back. Ben not leaving but staying in her bed. Rey curling up to him. Ben never letting her go. Her bedroom slowly changing into theirs. Falling asleep in his arms and awaken in them the next morning. A small, warm bundle sleeping between them, a small face with dark hair grinning up to her…

Rey shot upright, chocking on her breaths. “No, no, no… Stop it.” She murmured to herself. “Don’t go there. Don’t go there.” Tears were forming in her eyes. “He is a friend. You’re his friend. Right now, there is a balance. Right now, everything is good.” Slowly Rey calmed down again. Biting on her lip she thought about what she should do now.

Everything seemed to be okay after he had carried her to bed the first time. He hadn’t mentioned anything. She didn’t say anything about waking up in her bed, after having fallen asleep on the couch. That seemed to be a routine, that worked. If tomorrow morning would follow this procedure, too, then she could continue her pretending. That was safe. Without any caressing body parts, without any kissing, without cuddling and staying in other beds, without any mutual future. Content with her plan, Rey fell asleep.

* * *

In the following weeks, Rey followed her initial plan. It didn’t always work. Sometimes she or they went out with Finn, Rose, Poe, Jannah, and Kaydel, these nights she went to bed by herself. Some nights Ben left too early for her to pretend to fall asleep. But there were many nights, where his strong arms picked her up and carried her through their apartment. In these nights she got her most relaxing hours of sleep, his scent lingering in the air around her, her body remembering his touch, his words echoing in her ears.

Rey continued forcing herself to ignore any feelings, that were developing in her, that wanted Ben to be more than her friend and roommate. She pushed them deep, deep down, so they never saw the light of day – but in the nights, her dreams walked these forbidden paths and whole worlds, where she lived with Ben and allowed herself to love him, came into existence.

One night their friend group met at her and Ben’s apartment. They had decided to stay in and not going out to one of the bars around campus. Rey had two long days behind her, two long days, without Ben tucking her in, two long days of studying in the library, two long days of getting not much rest. She was glad to finally be able to spend time doing something, where she was having fun, but she was also very exhausted.

Alcohol, the warmth, and familiarity of their apartment feeling secure in the presence of her friends – and especially Ben – Rey involuntarily let her eyes fell close, and her head sank against the couch. Finn saw Rey falling asleep and quietly pointed to her and said with a smile: “I think it is time for us to go. Normally we would have gone an hour ago and Rey is falling asleep.” The others looked at the young woman, who was too far gone to notice the eyes on her. When Rose moved towards Rey to wake her up, Ben shook his head. “Don’t worry, Rose. Let her sleep, I’ll carry her to bed if she hasn’t woken up when you’re gone.”

Surprised Rose looked at him but accepted his proposition. Silently everyone stood up and moved to the door, they said goodbye and left. Ben walked back to the coach and went through the familiar motions to get Rey into her bed. He had done it countless times, but his heart always flattered, when she snuggled up against him, while he carried her.

She felt warm in his arms. She felt like she belonged there – and every time he just wanted to keep holding her, keep protecting her, keep caring for her. But they were only friends – and Ben didn’t know how to change that. He didn’t want to lose their friendship but didn’t know if Rey would want to be more than that. Ben was glad to be Rey’s friend and if they’d never be more, that would be more than acceptable, even if he dreamed of her as more than that.

Ben had noticed, that he didn’t have to pull her blanket back, after the first times of tucking her in, but this evening he had to do it again. He wondered what had prompted Rey to do her bed again in the morning when she obviously hadn’t done it in the last weeks. However, tucking her in and seeing her snuggling deeper into the comfy surrounding, made him forget of it. With a small smile on his face, he whispered, "Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams," and left.

* * *

The next morning, was the first time, Rey wondered how she had gotten into her bed. But then it became clear to her, that Ben must have carried her like he always did when he thought she fell asleep on the couch. She regretted, that she didn’t remember it, yet she was also happy, that he had done it, even if she hadn’t planned for it.

Rey looked at her phone and noticed a message from Rose. She opened it and saw, that it was from last night.

Rose   
  
Did your roommate carry you to your bed last night or did he wake up?   
  
Carried me :)   
  
REY   
  
is there something going on between you two?   
  
NO!   
  
of course not!   
  
why would you even ask?   
  
we're just friends!   
  
just roommates, nothing is going on between us   
  
you know I focus on my studies and on work   
  
REY,,,,,,,,,,,,,,   
  
How often does your 'roommate' carry you to bed?   
  
every now and then,,,   
  
REY,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,   
  
what do you want me to say rose?   
  
that he carries me to bed most nights?   
  
is that the truth?   
  
,,,,,yes?   
  
REY!!!   
  
oh my god!!!   
don't you think that means something?   
  
he is just nice Rose   
  
Ben does nice things sometimes   
  
he cooks for me, remembers me to take some rest when I overwork myself   
  
he listens to me when I need to vent   
  
he doesn't judge me instead he is understanding   
  
he praises me when I get good grades   
  
and sometimes he carries me to bed so I don't have to sleep on the sofa and he tucks me in   
  
he is my friend and friends do nice things to each other   
  
rey you stupid girl (whom I love very much)   
  
I am your friend and I don't carry you to bed   
  
Finn is your longest friend and when you two lived together he never carried you to bed   
  
Ben didn't carry Poe to bed and they grew up with each other   
  
yes at heart ben is soft but he has a rough and scruffy exterior   
  
except with you   
  
and YOU, you wouldn't let anyone carry you to bed regularly, let them cook for you etc etc   
  
...   
  
rey could it maybe be   
  
that you two have feelings   
  
feelings for each other?   
  
I don't want to talk about it Rose   
  
you are allowed to love and be loved rey   
  
and I think Ben would be a very good boyfriend for you   
  
pls just think about it ok?   
  


Rey threw her phone on her bed and huffed. She didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to imagine a future with Ben – not when there was the possibility, that she could lose him. That would be worse than anything else. Maybe she would have to stop, initiating situations where he would carry her into bed.

Shudders run through her body at that thought. She didn’t want to lose that ritual. She felt safe every time it happened, she felt cared for, it did her good. And it worked for the last weeks, why shouldn’t it work in the future, she thought. She could just continue to ignore her feelings for Ben, and if the situation changed, she would reassess.

Content with her decision, she climbed out of her bed – the smell of breakfast wafted through the apartment. With a big smile, she opened her door to join Ben in the kitchen.

* * *

In the evening Ben had to study, while Rey decided to read a book on the sofa before she would pretend to fall asleep. Losing herself in the story, she didn’t notice, how tired she got and slowly she truly fell asleep. But the lack of alcohol and her good night of rest led to her noticing Ben’s strong arms lifting her from where she fell asleep.

On some level Rey knew, that Ben thought, that she was asleep, but when he muttered to himself “I don’t know, why you keep falling asleep on the couch. I can’t imagine, that you like to have to be carried into your bed.”, she curled closer than usual against him, one arm snaking around his neck and sleepily answered, “I like it. You carry me. You tuck me in. No one did that when I was a child. You do it very well. I sleep better when you do it.”

There were long moments of silence and Rey registered, that Ben had stopped moving to her room. Her eyes shot open and she looked directly into his. With others she would have expected to see pity in them, that was what usually happened after she shared sad facts from her childhood, but in Ben’s eyes shone only ever his care for her – and his love, her sleepy mind added.

Rey began to fidget in his arms, but Ben held her safe. “You like it?” he asked her. A blush spread on Rey’s face, they still weren’t moving. “Yeah,” she whispered, “I like it very much.” Her blush deepened. “I only pretend to fall asleep, so that you would carry me and tuck me in.” The words rushed out of her, she didn’t want to lie to him or omit things. Rey respected him too much and she knew, that he wouldn’t make fun of her. Ben never did.

A warming smile formed on Ben’s face. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to scheme, so I get you into bed. If you want, I can do it every night.” His voice got very silent and Rey almost couldn’t hear him. “I like tucking you in.” A matching blush formed on his face.

“Okay,” Rey whispered back. Then she looked towards her room. “Would you… Would you carry me to bed tonight, Ben?” she asked him while averting her eyes. “With delight,” he responded. Butterflies sprung into existence in Rey’s stomach and she noticed Ben’s hammering heart in her chest. In the duration of the few steps to her bedroom, she amassed as much confidence in her as possible, but before Ben laid her down on her bed, she asked him “Why do you like it?”

Ben took his time before answering her. He went through the process of laying her down, then his face hovered above hers. “I want to make sure, that you’re safe, that you’re well cared for.” Rey’s hand came up to his face and caressed his cheek. “I feel very safe in your arms and very well cared for, when you cover me with my blanket and make sure I am comfortable.” She assured him.

Both didn’t move, while Rey’s thump continued to move back on forth over Ben’s cheekbone. Rey used the confidence; she had gathered during the last minute. “But I think you could improve some things.” Ben tilted his head, though he didn’t move it away from her hand, but instead leaned into it. He waited for her clarification. “A forehead kiss would make me feel even safer and more looked after,” Rey declared.

The emotion filling Ben’s eyes should be classified as the eighth wonder of the world, Rey thought. Through the fondness he had for her, and that she had always seen in them, broke something deeper and more profound – some kind of love, her mind commented helpfully. Ben looked at her as if she was the center of his world as if she was a miracle, he was overjoyed to witness, as if she was the only and most important thing in his life.

Then his head moved forward and his lips connected with her forehead. The sensation was unbelievable, the velvet texture pressed to her skin, the love and affection pouring out of him directly into her, filling her from deep within. Rey’s hands came up to Ben’s shoulder to steady herself, even if she was securely laying in her own bed.

As his lips moved again from him and he looked at her again, she added in a hoarse whisper, “Maybe… maybe a kiss on the lips would help, too?” Unsure how he would react but unable to stop herself, Rey got nervous and bit down on her lower lip. Ben’s eyes sprung down to look at it, then back up again. “Yeah, maybe,” he said as if talking to himself.

And again, his head moved downwards, but this time his mouth stayed on the level of hers. Their breaths intermingled, their eyes were locked unable to close, Ben’s nose slowly moved against the bridge of hers, and then gently his lips were pressed onto hers – and Rey’s heart stopped, her breath stopped, time itself seemed to stop.

After taking a moment to just feel Ben’s mouth moving against hers, she reacted. Ben’s eyes had closed when their lips had connected and hers followed now. Rey slowly moved her head to the side to deepen their kiss. Her hand – the one that wasn’t already on his face – moved into his hair, relishing in the feeling of it.

Ben’s arms came down beside her head to steady himself and both lost themselves in their kiss. Ben’s body gingerly lowered itself against hers and enveloped her as if it was her blanket. Ben’s lips caressed hers as if the were a marvel meant to be worshipped.

When the need to breathe became too insistent, Ben separated from her, but Rey’s hands stayed where they were. “And?” Ben asked. Rey looked at him quizzingly, her mind still occupied with their kiss and unable to understand what he was asking. “Did it help?” he added. Rey laughed, which prompted a grin forming on Ben’s face. Then she nodded. “Yeah, it did.”

Her eyes searched in his for a clue what to do next and she observed a nervousness moving into them. “Ben…”, she whispered. Rey didn’t know what caused this change in him but wanted to assure him, even if she didn’t want to acknowledge of what she was assuring him. “Rey…”, he echoed. As if something was lodged in his throat, Ben stopped, then he swallowed, and a youthful timidity shone in his eyes. “Go on a date with me, Rey.”

Rey’s heart stopped. Before her inner eyes, the dreams of a shared future with Ben emerged. Fear crept onto her heart. Then she noticed the light trembling in Ben’s arms, she sensed the fast beating of his heart, she remembered the look in his eyes only moments ago. Ben was as nervous, as afraid as she was.

Recalling the feeling of kissing him, of Ben caring for her, of just being with her, she let herself accept, that Ben already was such a deep and intimate part of her life, that losing him would devastate her regardless of whether they remained as friends or explored this new way of being together.

“Yeah…” Rey nodded, “Okay.” Searching for confirmation, Ben asked her again “Yeah?” A smile bloomed on Rey’s face. “Yes Ben, I want to go on a date – or more – with you.” She told him. The happiness spreading on his face was infectious and when he moved away from her, she didn’t want to let go.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked him. Ben stopped. “I am going to Bed?” his answer was more a question. Rey moved her hands to his arms and scooted back in her own back. “No, I don’t think so,” she said and pulled him in her directions. “Come here you little giant,” she called him, “you’re staying.”

Cautiously Ben climbed into her bed. As he laid down, Rey moved closer to him and put her head onto his chest and let his warmth envelop her. The familiar feeling of safety in his arms returned and she felt herself get sleepy. “Are you sure?” she heard Ben ask and felt the rumble in his chest. Rey nodded. “Am sure. Now go sleep. You belong here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I needed some fluff, so I just wrote it myself. (And my last story, as well as my next story, are more complicated than I had anticipated so I needed something easier to write.)


End file.
